You are Under Arrest!
by syuumitsu
Summary: "Haru Nanase Matsuoka. For seducing Matsuoka Rin, you are under arrest!" Read to find out more! Warning: VERY OOC! Pairing: RinHaru. RinxFem!Haru FEM HARU! ONE-SHOT ONLY! RE-UPLOADED! I PUT THE MISSING WORDS IN SOME PARTS OF THE SCENE.


Title: You are Under Arrest!

THIS WILL BE SO OOC BUT I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS.

LOVE RINHARU

OOOOOOO

It's a tiring day for Matsuoka Rin as a police. Yes, he's a police now after enjoying swimming in his middle and high school days. He sighed because he wanted to go home and spend some quality time with his wife. Yep, you read it correctly. He is already and happy married man in not so long time. In fact he's married for about 3 months to his childhood rival and sweetheart, Nanase Haru. Rin cracked a smile at the thought of his wife. He glanced at his watch and it says 4:55PM. That can only be mean that his shift will be soon come to an end in 5 minutes and he can finally be home. He imagines himself giving Haru some soft and tender kisses that will end in passionate and hungry kiss, hugs from behind and bed activities.

'_Damn you pervert Rin. But I admit she's now sexy unlike before.' _Rin thought.

OOOOOOO

Nanase Haru, but now Matsuoka Haru is cooking dinner for herself and her beloved shark husband. Today she wants to surprise her husband and blushed at what she did a while ago.

_Flashback_

_Haru decided to give her husband a little surprise that she knew that he will definitely have a hard time to refuse. She wore one of her "gifts" courtesy of Gou Matsuoka. Gou gave her several pieces of not-so-conservative lingerie during her wedding. Those gifts her sister-in-law gave were very revealing and lacy much of her dismay but she knew that those will please her husband. She chose that one that she thinks is the sexiest. The top is like it is only covering her nipples, showing her healthy cup C size breasts. Puberty hit her correctly. The bottom is like a T back panties that will show her firm buttocks. For final touches, she wore a lacy stocking, a garter belt to make her really sexy and high heels. She didn't use any make because she's already beautiful even without make ups. She looked at herself to a body length mirror; in front of her is a different woman that looks very sexy and seducing. She went downstairs and wore the frilly apron that will complete her preparations. _

_End of flashback_

Haru glanced at the walla clock and it says 5:00 PM. Any time now Rin will be home. She's very nervous right now because this will be the time she will be doing this. She never did this kind of thing even in their first night as husband and wife.

She walked back at the stove to taste the dishes she prepared if it is already perfect for her taste. She prepared an herbed steak, mackerel and chicken soup. She's transferring the foods on a clean plate when she heard the door opened.

"Haru, I'm home!" Rin said from their house entrance.

Rin frowned when he was not welcomed with Haru's usual smile and kiss on his cheek. Instead he smelled something delicious and he immediately went to the kitchen. He is so shocked at what he saw. His mouth is literally wide open and his eyes are looks like it will leave his eyes' sockets because of the scene.

There's his Haru's back facing him. Her ass is looking straight at him. It is taunting him. He wants to touch it, squeeze it and feel it.

"H-Haru.." Words can't come out from his mouth. He only gulped the lump that was formed in his throat.

Haru turned around and Rin can see her big, healthy breasts being covered by the frilly apron.

He can feel himself slowly hardening because of this. He gets turn on easily by just looking at his wife's sexy body. He sweat dropped at this.

"Rin, okaeri." Haru greeted him and smiled. She walked to him and pressed her body on Rin's and kissed his cheek.

Rin is dumfounded at this. "A-Ah.." He responded.

"Are you hungry?" Haru asked.

Words can't come out of Rin's mouth so instead of answering her using words, he just nodded still not disconnecting his eyes from her wife's sexy body.

Haru served food and sit beside her husband. She noticed that he's still not eating. Even a bite.

"Rin. You're not eating." She felt hurt. Tears are slowly gathering on the corner of her eyes.

"You don't like my cooking, do you?" She sobbed on her hands.

Rin immediately returned to reality and panicked when his wife starts to cry.

"I-It's not like that, Haru." He took a bite of the steak. His mouth was exploded with flavors and continued eating until he finished it.

"You're still the best, Haru." He said. Haru hugged Rin and gave him wet kisses on his cheek.

OOOOO

Haru's very happy because her husband liked the dinner and the reaction on his face is very amusing. She saw a while ago that he's having a difficulty in controlling himself. He's staring at her as if she will melt right on her spot.

Right now she's enjoying herself washing the dishes while Rin changed into is usual tank tops and jogging pants. Haru's putting the plates in order when a pair of arms encircled on her waist, locking her on a warm embrace.

Rin breathed on her neck and kissed it.

"I love you Haru." He started to nibble his wife's neck.

"Hmm.. Love you too Rin."

Rin starts to suck on her skin, biting it and leaving marks on his wife's neck while his hands start to wander on the lower part of her body until it found her firm butt cheeks; giving the said cheeks a squeeze making her yelp from surprise.

Rin chuckled and released her ass and travelled his hands on the upper part of her body until he found her soft breast. He starts to massage them in circular motion and pinched her nipples lightly.

Haru released a moan making Rin's arousal fuel up even more. "A..aahh.R-Rin. Mmm…"

Rin slipped his hands in the apron and connecting his hands once again on her breasts; doing his ministrations a while ago.

Haru gasped when Rin touched her breasts once again. She's now moaning helplessly on her husband's touch. While her breasts and nipples being abused by Rin she didn't notice a knee slowly separating her legs. Now she's sitting on her husband knee. Nope Rin's knee didn't serve as a chair instead he's rocking Haru's core with it making her panties wet and his knee part of the pants.

Rin smirked when he saw the wet spot on his pants. He turned Haru around and discarded the apron on her body together with the bra she's wearing. He gave her nipple a light pinch after that he kissed and gave it a lick while her other nipple is on his finger's mercy.

Haru leaned on the kitchen counter for support as the pleasure she's feeling is increasing faster. "Aahh.. haaa R-rin!" She moaned. "P-ple..please.." Haru begged.

Rin smirked and carried her on their bedroom. He has to punish her for seducing him.

OOOOOOO

Haru's now lying on her back on their king size bed while Rin is on top dominating her completely. They are now sharing a passionate yet hungry kiss. Rin dominating side is wide awake and now he will devour his wife. His mouth made it her way its way to her neck to mark her while his hand is searching for_ something_ useful.

Haru heard a click a she's very shocked when she saw her wrists being cuffed on the bed post.

"Rin, what's the meaning of this?" She asked while Rin is still enjoying sucking her nipples. He bit the pink buds. She arched her back, offering herself more to her shark. Here nipples are now very hard to his liking.

"Haru Nanase Matsuoka, for seducing Matsuoka Rin, you are under arrest." Rin smirked.

"Prepare for your punishment, dear wife." He said seductively on her ear while his hand is rubbing her core.

"mm.. aa. Aahh!" Haru moaned.

Rin slid her panties off of her thighs. He brought two fingers to rub her core and raised it to see that thick delicious juices that she's releasing.

"You're so wet Haru." He teased making her blush. "I-idiot." She said.

Rin grinded his arousal to her core making his pants wet and reveals the largeness of his hard shaft.

"You're a sly woman, baby for seducing me. But I love you." He said as he continued grinding to her.

"A-aah. Hmm. R-Rin. Puh-please!" She moaned.

Rin sucked her womanhood endlessly, inserting his tongue inside. "Aa..ahh! RIN!" She gasped. She can hear slurping sounds from between her legs that were created by her husband. It seems like he is enjoying it. It didn't take too long until she came into his mouth.

Rin swallowed the juices and smirked. "You're so delicious." He teased making Haru blush harder and look away from him.

"Rin please.. please release me." She begged. "Rin… Baby please." She used the puppy eyes she knew that it is one of Rin's weakness.

Rin groaned as he freed his wife. Haru smiled and hugged Rin. She flipped their positions and now she's sitting on her husband's stomach.

"Now Mr. Matsuoka, it's my turn." Haru said as she kissed her husband hungrily, asking for an entrance to his mouth which is granted easily. Their tongues danced in rhythm while her hands start to remove his tank tops; revealing his lean, sexy six packs abs.

They broke apart for the lack of air and Haru's hands are tracing Rin's hard cock from his pants, giving it a few delicious strokes and squeeze. Rin moaned at the gesture of his wife.

"Mmm.. Haru it feels good." Rin moaned and Haru felt happy with it.

She proceeds to remove her husband's pants. When she completely removed his pants, she was reward with a big, throbbing and hard erection of her husband. She smirked and gave a lick on the tip making Rin moan in pleasure.

Haru felt happy with the reaction from her husband. She squeezes his balls and sucks faster. Rin starts to thrust into her mouth making her gag a bit. Haru retreats her mouth from Rin's hard cock and squeezed it with her breasts. Haru pumped faster and Rin's eyes widen at the gesture. HE'S TITYFUCKING HARU! FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE! Rin moaned and met Haru's thrusts. "Hmm. Mmmhh. Haru.. ah! It feels good. Faster, Haru."

Satisfied with his reaction, Haru kissed Rin's lips.

"Love you Rin."

Rin kissed her back and pressed their naked bodies together. Caught with the passion, he flipped their positions making him on top again.

Rin detached broke the kiss and looked on Haru affectionately.

"Are you ready, baby?" Haru smiled and nodded.

Rin kissed her forehead and spread her legs. "Tell me when it hurts." He said.

"Love you." Haru answered.

He slowly pushed himself in inch by inch. Haru gasped made Rin stop at the moment.

"You okay?" He asked.

Haru nodded and smiled. "I'm fine."

Rin slowly pushed himself again burying himself in the depths of Haru's body making them connected to each other again. He pulled out while the head is still inside and thrust in her in one swift move. Rin continued the slow pace until she is used to his big and long size. After some swift moves their pace starts to gain speed.

"A..aahh! Rin!" Haru moaned.

"Ha-.. ah. Haru. It feels good. Oh." Rin moans and thrusts harder to her. Haru embraced Rin more tightly as if her life is depending on him.

Haru positioned herself on all fours. She's blushing really hard at this position. She felt so embarrassed because of being over exposed to her husband. Even though Rin saw her naked many time but this position is still embarrassing to her side. Looking at Rin, she nodded at him and Rin entered her from behind.

Rin thrusts into Haru even faster and harder. He leaned his weight on her and started grope her breasts and pinched her breasts.

"ooh! Rin.. mmh.. haa.. haa.. aahh!" She moaned loudly. Rin licked her earlobe and whispered another 'I love you' to her.

Rin holds her arms and pulled her to sit on his laps while he still penetrating her. He turned her around so that they will face each other during their passionate activity.

"Aaahh.. Rin." She moaned in his neck. She's arching her back every time Rin is hitting her Gspot making a room for Rin to suck on her nipples which making more exciting for Rin.

OOOOOO

Haru arched her back and Rin took the opportunity to lick and suck her nipples to his liking while he is rocking inside her hard and fast.

"Mmmm.. Haru." He moaned as he bit lightly her nipple; making Haru gasp in surprise."

"Aah.." Haru moaned as she tightens her hold onto his shoulder. She tried to kiss Rin which was granted easily. They share another hot and passionate kiss; expressing how they love each other.

While savoring the kiss, Rin made his way on top of Haru again. She was laying on her back again while Rin is thrusting in her; still not breaking the kiss.

Rin continued to pound on her. Haru can feel her release will come soon and she broke the kiss to release a moan.

"R-Rin. Mmahh. Aa.. aaahhh!" She moaned.

"H-haru!"

"Rin.. aaahh.. Cum.. I'm coming!" She moaned and she felt that Rin became bigger inside of her.

"Me too!" Rin exclaimed as he thrusts faster and harder.

"aahh.. Rin!" Haru moaned loudly as she come while panting heavily.

Rin felt Haru's walls became tighter with each thrusts.

"Haru!" He moaned and he too came a lot inside her. He collapsed on top of his wife, both are breathing heavily from their love making.

Haru buried her head on his neck. "I love you so much Rin."

Rin pulled out of her making Haru moan because of the emptiness. Semen starts to flow out from her. He shifts from his position and lay beside Haru and pulled her to his chest. He breathed into her hair and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Haru."

They smiled at each other and they shared another passionate kiss before drifting to sleep.

OOOOOOOO

I hope you enjoyed this perverted fragment in my mind. HAHA!


End file.
